


Lions Like Us

by TheRedWulf



Series: Tysan One Shots [12]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Family, Fluff, Married Couple, Modern Era, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, TySan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22932616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedWulf/pseuds/TheRedWulf
Summary: AU - Modern - In which the Lannister family enjoys a day at the zoo...Picset is viewableHERE
Relationships: Tywin Lannister & Sansa Stark, Tywin Lannister/Sansa Stark
Series: Tysan One Shots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1444660
Comments: 39
Kudos: 181





	Lions Like Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tommyginger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyginger/gifts).



> Another piece for the 1,000 Words or less challenge! This one coming about after a conversation with Tommy (and the top left photo in the picset)!
> 
> Since this is a new ship (and will likely have some new readers); this is a new series where I challenge myself (and limit myself) to write 1,000 word or less vignettes. This will include multiple pairings, universes etc, and allow me to write little scene drabbles as they come to mind. From these (if a specific piece is very well liked) I can develop longer one shots or multi-chaps, but really I want to challenge myself to stick to short, poignant scenes, meet cutes, slices of life, etc. 
> 
> I will do my best to create photo-sets for each vignette, so hopefully you enjoy those too.
> 
> Now we add Tysan to the collection...(I fiddled with their ages, don't @ me)

“Dad! Look Dad, lions!” Tywin ignored the curious glances of those around him as Gerold excitedly called out to him. It was nothing new, and he brushed them off easily. Plenty of men had children later in life, he refused to be ashamed of his son--or his wife for that matter. 

“I see” Tywin easily scooped his 4-year old son up, giving him a better vantage point with which to watch the lions in their large enclosure. Gerold marvelled at the lazing lions, watching them intently. 

“Look at those, Ger-bear” Sansa said with a smile as she neared their side. She paused to take a photo of them with her camera, releasing it to hang from the strap around her neck to pat Gerold’s back. A glance told Tywin that their daughter, Lynora was still fast asleep in her stroller. At only six-months old, she was too young to appreciate the zoo, but Gerold’s enthusiasm was enough for both siblings. 

“They’re lions, like us!” he declared proudly, pointing to a pair surrounded by cubs. 

“They are indeed” Tywin agreed. 

“I wonder if they have wolves” Sansa mused and Tywin scoffed. 

“You’re a lioness now” he smirked. “Have been for many years.” 

“This is true” she went on her toes to steal a kiss and he chuckled as she turned to silently challenge a woman who was openly gaping at them. He had first noticed the stares of others several years ago when he and Sansa begun dating. Dating, he smirked to himself, more like his pursuit of her and her unwillingness to give him the time of day. 

He hadn’t been deterred by her ‘disinterest’ in taking up with the boss, however, and set about wooing and seducing her with a stubborn single mindedness. The powerhouse that was Sansa Stark, a lawyer in his firm that continually sent defense attorneys to their ass, was a tough nut to break, but eventually she had given into the mutual attraction between them. 

Needless to say the resulting copulation assured them that they were quite compatible in all areas, professional and personal alike.

Some still mistook him for her father, which was understandable given he was now fifty-five to her thirty-two. It was when they were out in public, as a family, that seemed to garner them the most stares, and he had quickly learned to brush them away. He was a fortunate man, to have a wife so lovely and beautiful. She could have had any man in the world, yet she chose him. He was the man she chose to sleep beside every night and wake up to every morning and he was the man who had fathered her two beautiful children. 

He was indeed a lucky man, there was no mistaking that. 

“Mom! Look!” Gerold laughed happily as one of the large female lions approached the glass, rubbing her shoulder against it. The boy squirmed until Tywin set him down, not hesitating a second before he fearlessly approached the glass, pressing his hands against it. 

“Definitely a little lion” Sansa said to Tywin, both watching as he pretended to pet the cat through the glass. 

“A chip off the old block” Tywin smiled, watching the little boy’s antics. Memories of Jaime in a similar position, many years ago, made him smile. Though it was hard to explain to Sansa, Gerold was the image of his oldest brother in many ways. Blonde of hair and green of eye, he was destined to be another fine Lannister man. Lynora, however, was shaping up to be a fiery Riverland’s beauty like her mother. 

“Dad, can I have a lion?” Gerold asked as the big cat returned to its pride. He turned away from the glass and looked up at him with that damned pleading smile he was an absolute sucker for. 

“How about a stuffed one?” Tywin reasoned, motioning to the gift shop across the way. 

“Hmmm” Gerold considered the offer carefully, glancing back to the lions for a brief moment before nodding. “Alright!”

“Tough choice, bud?” Sansa laughed.

“No” Gerold shook his head. “I will ask Grandma for a lion for Christmas.” At this, Tywin couldn’t help but burst out laughing, shaking his head at his precocious son. He was definitely a Lannister, that’s for sure. He took Gerold’s hand and led him across the way, Gerold happily bouncing beside him. He might not have been the most attentive Father the first time around, choosing to wallow in his grief and anger for far too long, but he had learned well from his mistakes and did all that he could to make them right. He was closer to his older children now than he had ever been before, which was likely due to Sansa and her ability to spread happiness.

Glancing back at Sansa as she snuck a few more photos of them together before turning the stroller away from the lions and following them into the gift shop. 

As they wandered through the souvenirs and gifts, Sansa moved closer to steal another kiss, whispering quickly, “I can’t wait to see my Mother’s face when he asks her for a lion.” 

“Will it be better or worse than the face she makes every time I call her ‘Mom’?” he smirked. 

“No face is better than _that_ face” Sansa giggled. As she pushed the stroller away, Tywin snuck a grab of her ass and she turned back, eyes wide. “There are children present, Ty!” 

“There won’t be later tonight” he promised. 

“Oh really?” 

“Really” he agreed. “Early bedtime for them means a late bedtime for us.” 

“Lech” she laughed and blew him a kiss as Gerold returned to them holding a stuffed lion that was nearly as big as he was. Tywin only laughed, knowing full well that when it came to his wife, he was a lecherous man. He couldn’t wait to get her alone tonight, to worship her until she begged and then they could both lose themselves to pleasure.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr for pic sets and more shenanigans!  
> @the-red-wulf or https://the-red-wulf.tumblr.com/


End file.
